warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Corpus
The Corpus (from Latin: "body") are a conglomeration of commercial and industrial interests unified by a single trade language and a common goal - the acquisition and trading of ancient Orokin technologies and Warframes. They are the second enemy faction encountered by reanimated Tenno, and theirs is a potent mix of energy weapons and robotic troops. Many Tenno have made the mistake of firing at a Corpus crewmember's head only to have the bullet deflect, and many more have fallen to the close-in charge of a MOA's auto-laser barrage. More technologically advanced than the Grineer, the Corpus crews and snipers employ many of the same attrition and ambush tactics of the Grineer; however, they supplement these with automated 'security proxies' known as MOAs and Ospreys. MOAs are bipedal turrets carrying either rapidly firing auto-lasers or high-power, low-caliber railguns. Rather than taking cover, which would be impractical given the in-line mounting of their weapons, these screeching killers will simply close the distance, relying on their regenerating shields to soak up damage. Fortunately, their personal defense shielding is relatively fragile, as is their physical frame. Ospreys, on the other hand, are flying proxies that serve primarily as a support role. They can lay mines, or launch shield-draining leeches. They can even hover over groups of Corpus crew and MOAs, protecting them all with a layer of rapidly regenerating shielding that can completely negate the effectiveness of almost any weapon or offensive ability temporarily. The Corpus also have stationary turrets activated by ceiling-mounted cameras, which are the bane of fleet-footed Tenno the system over, as they also activate shield-draining lasers that knock players to the ground. Enemies 'Crewmen' The basic infantry of the Corpus, Crewmen are light armored units who use basic weaponry. A crewman's head is its weak point, but is also very well armored. When being shot in the head, their helmets will detach. Crewmen are the only humanoid enemies in the Corpus infantry. Crewman= |-|Sniper Crewman= |-|Elite Crewman= |-|Tech= |-|Prod Crewman= 'MOAs' These are robotic bipedal walkers used by the Corpus as a form of support. Essentially, they are walking turrets that will run towards players, firing at them once within range. MOAs cannot be stunned if hit by a melee attack and rarely take cover. MOAs can be spawned by "cabinets" found in Corpus tilesets. MOA= |-|Shockwave MOA= |-|Railgun MOA= |-|Fusion MOA= |-|Anti MOA= 'Ospreys' Ospreys are flying robotic units used by the Corpus. Relatively fragile, they provide support with buffs and debuffs instead of blunt firepower. The Ospreys' ability to hover makes them difficult to strike with melee attacks. Drone= |-|Leech Osprey= |-|Mine Osprey= |-|Oxium Osprey= |-|Scavenger Drone= |-|Shield Osprey= 'Utility' The Corpus faction employs security measures around their bases that can lock unsuspecting players in a room full of turrets or even block them from leaving rooms with laser barriers that can completely drain shields. Security Camera= |-|Laser Barrier= |-|Corpus Turret= |-|Scout= |-|Corpus Target= Bosses Bosses are officers within the Corpus faction or experimental proxies. Alad V= |-|Ambulas= |-|Hyena Pack= |-|Jackal= |-|Raptor= |-|Sgt. Nef Anyo= Trivia *Unlike the Grineer, the Corpus is dominantly capable of speaking English. This was unknown before as the Corpus Crewmen are only heard through their garbled voices, until Capture missions were updated. As Corpus targets can speak thoroughly in English without their helmets it might be implied that such helmets prevent voices to be heard externally. **Alad V, from The Profit trailer, manages to speak to his fellow Corpus in English. **Frohd Bek and Darvo are more Corpus capable of speaking English. **As of Hotfix 12.4 , the Corpus now have their own language, possibly implying that English is their second language. *After Hotfix 11.5.5 and Devstream 20, the Corpus's territory has been greatly reduced due to the mass farming of Detron components which was only dropped by the Harvester which could only be done by completing Invasion missions supporting the Grineer. To help restoring the loss of Corpus ground they introduced The Grustrag Three, a trio which drop the components for the Brakk and which can only be summoned by fighting against the Grineer in invasion missions. *The official website states that the Corpus are "rarely seen by others and are better known for the robot proxies that serve for them." Despite this, there are often more Crewmen seen in combat than combat proxies. **This probably implies that when the Corpus deal with trades with other factions, their robotic proxies are usually doing the dealing rather than the Corpus themselves. It is only when fighting them that they will fight along side their machines. See also *Factions *Corpus Writing Category:Factions Category:Corpus Category:Lore Category:Enemies